


Shadow in Me

by PrussianInAmerica



Series: Three to Tango [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Comeplay, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, identity theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianInAmerica/pseuds/PrussianInAmerica
Summary: In Shadowy Figure's experience, burglary didn't involve so much...interaction.He'd make an exception - just this once.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous, Shadowy Figure/Lord Boxman
Series: Three to Tango [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553311
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	Shadow in Me

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough ShadowBox out there. I needed to fix that.
> 
> This is after We're Captured, but before Villain's Night Out because I like the idea of Boxman being all flustered thinking about this when he asks to be PV's plus one.

Shadowy Figure was well aware of how poorly this could go. If he was willing to steal glorbs from everyone else, though, why shouldn’t he from Boxman? Aside from the obvious of it getting back to Venomous and Venomous looking into who stole them and finding out about him.

As if he’d even be caught.

* * *

So he was caught. By Boxman himself, even. But he didn’t have to know why he was there. And Shadowy finally got a chance to abuse Boxman’s obvious crush on Venomous.

“Evening, _Boxy,_” Shadowy purred, pushing his hood back to leer up at the shorter villain. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Boxman sputtered predictably before shaking his head hard, as if to dispel the confusion. “This is _my_ lab, PV! What are you doing here this late?”

“Oh, you know.” He shoved the bag of glorbs he’d already pilfered behind him under a desk, standing as he did to draw Boxman’s attention. “Thought I’d pay a little _visit_ to my _favorite_ business partner.” Shadowy pushed Boxman’s hair back, turning the motion into a caress.

Boxman leaned into it until he caught himself. “Wh-what…”

“Don’t you ever get _lonely_ at night, Boxy?” Pushing his way into Boxman’s personal space was too easy. He loomed over the villain, scarcely an inch between them.

“I…”

“I want you, Boxy. Don’t you want me too?”

“I-I don’t know what to _say_, PV.” Boxman backed up until he hit the wall, Shadowy following him. “You’ve never, uh, never shown much interest in the past…”

“I do try to keep a professional attitude for business meetings. Besides, Fink can be such a… mood killer.”

“Well, you’re, heh, you’re not wrong! Darrell and Shannon–”

“Aren’t here right now. How’s about we get a little more… comfortable, eh Boxy?”

“Oh! Yes, we should– my room!”

“Lead the way.”

In his bedroom – where Shadowy was ignoring everything but the miraculously clean bed – Boxman was a little more hesitant. “What were you, uh, thinking, Professor?” He fidgeted with his fingers until Shadowy pushed his hands out of the way to get at his shirt buttons.

Soft green skin peeked out as he went to work. “I was thinking how good you’d look riding a couple cocks.” If he cared, he might say it was cute how the other villain flushed so far down when he was embarrassed. But he didn’t.

“C-couple?”

“No rush, we can always save that for next time.” Shadowy gave Boxman a light push when his shirt was completely undone, watching the cyborg land on the bed with a _whump_ as he pulled his scarf off. His coat followed it to the ground. “I think I’d like to start with that big mouth of yours.”

He could get used to Boxman’s reactions to his _beloved Venomous_ saying such things.

It was Shadowy’s – and most other villains, from what he gathered – opinion that Boxman had limited uses. It was _delicious_ being the one to discover a new one.

“Oh, Boxy,” He groaned, rolling his hips up into that wet heat. “You should do this professionally. I know plenty of people who would pay good money to see you _shut up_ for a little while.”

Boxman certainly took both of his cocks like he was a professional; he seemed perfectly happy to pleasure _Venomous_ like he was made for it. Much as Shadowy approved of that, he still wanted to have his own fun. He threaded his fingers through Boxman’s hair and pushed him down, moaning loud as he felt the throat around him spasm. Hands were fluttering around his hips nervously and finally settled on them, digging nails and talons into his skin until he let go of Boxman’s head.

Boxman pulled off with a gasp and Shadowy chuckled. “What do you think, Boxy?” he began as Boxman worked his jaw, drool dripping down his chin. “Should I fuck your face until I come all over it, or did you want to get another kind of taste?”

Boxman panted, gaze jumping from the cocks he’d just been gagging on up to Shadowy himself and back again. “Maybe… maybe just… one?”

“Intimidated?”

“No! Just… it’s just been a bit.”

Shadowy grinned. “We can fix that.” Sitting up, he pushed and prodded Box until he was in the center of the bed on knees and elbows. He dug around in the nightstand and came up with a half empty bottle of lube hiding behind some old snack cakes. “Been having some solo fun?”

Boxman flushed halfway down his back at that, sputtering and eventually hiding his face in a pillow.

“Aww, don’t worry. It can be our little secret.” Shadowy held one of Boxman’s cheeks out of the way while he used his free hand to drip cold lube directly on his hole. Feeling him jerk under his hand was its own kind of pleasure. He tossed the lube off to the side, wasting no time in pushing a finger into the shaking villain.

“PV!”

“Sure you only want one?” he thrust his finger in and out a few times before adding another, not caring to give Box any adjustment time. “I think there’s more than enough room for both.”

“J-just one,” Boxman cut off with a loud moan as Shadowy found his prostate. He reached down to stroke himself but the fingers tormenting him left before he could, pulling a whine with them.

“If you want to touch yourself do it on your own time.”

“B-but–”

“_I’ll_ make you come, or I’ll leave.”

Box squirmed a minute before he resigned himself to it.

“That’s a good villain. We’ll get to the good stuff in no time, wait and see.” Shadowy grinned as he pressed three fingers back into Boxman.

He meant to do the prep-work as quick and dirty as he could get away with, but it was so _fun_ pushing Boxman up to the edge and backing off again. Over and over.

“P-PV! _Please!_”

Shadowy grinned, listening to him wail into the pillow a minute or two longer before pulling his fingers out completely. “Well, since you asked _so nicely_. I guess we can get on with it.” He sat back on his heels to slick himself as the other villain squirmed with the sudden emptiness. “Which one, which one…”

He wished he’d been able to convince Box to take both cocks, but the thought of marking him inside and out was an appealing compromise. Still, so many choices… This position or another? Top or bottom? Back or tits?

He supposed he was a sucker for the classics.

He rubbed the head of one of his cocks against Boxman’s slick entrance, catching the edge of it once or twice. “Ready, Boxy?”

“Ye–ES!” Boxman shouted as Shadowy thrust inside in one quick shove.

_Oh,_ this was good… He could feel Boxman’s cock throbbing against his and knew he’d made the right choice. Sure, he’d been mostly kidding when he said anything about _next time_, but maybe he’d come find Boxman again. He could only imagine how much better it would be with both.

“Are you ever going to… going to actually fuck me?” Through the lust tugging at his voice, Boxman actually sounded kind of annoyed. “Or were you planning to gape at my ass all night?” The novelty was almost enough to make up for the fact that he seemed to think he had any power.

“Sorry Boxy, I didn’t realize you were ready for more!” Shadowy began pulling out slowly as he spoke. “I’ll get right on that.” As soon as he finished, he slammed back in. If Box was able to sass him he wasn’t doing this right.

Fast and hard suited him just fine. He gripped Boxman’s hips, searching for the right angle until the villain cried out and clawed a hole in the sheets under him. Shadowy kept it up, not missing that spot even when he bent down to bite at his shoulder and neck.

His other cock rubbed against Boxman’s with every thrust, taunting him with barely-there friction. As much as he usually wanted Boxman to shut his mouth, the endless babble spilling from him as he was fucked was strangely… good.

“Prof- oh, _cob,_ PV! I’m, I’m so close!”

“Then _get on with it_,” Shadowy growled, digging his claws into Boxman’s hips and fucking him harder.

Boxman came shouting Venomous’ name, clenching up tight enough to wrench Shadowy’s first orgasm from him without warning.

Pulling out, he admired his work for only a second before turning Boxman onto his back. He worked his aching cock as he knelt over the spent villain on the bed. Boxman looked about thirty seconds from passing out, but that wasn’t going to stop Shadowy from using his free hand to toy with his plump chest. He moaned loudly at the thought of his come leaking out of Boxman over the next few hours.

“Come on, PV,” Boxman murmured, dragging his fingers through the come already on his stomach. “Aren’t you gonna mark me?”

_Oh fuck._

Boxman should never be allowed to talk again. If he did, he might talk about the embarrassing sound Shadowy made when he came all over his chest. He might mention the way Shadowy collapsed beside him and just lay there panting for a couple minutes. The first thing he was going to do when he took over the world was make _sure_ no one listened to anything Boxman might say about him.

Just as soon as he could feel his limbs again.

“Well, this was fun.” PV finished pulling on his coat and looked down at Boxman with that somewhat hostile grin he’d never seen before tonight. “Do me a favor: don’t mention it.” He turned on his heel toward the window of all things.

Boxman chuckled. “Don’t worry, PV, I can be plenty discreet.” Venomous stopped at that, inches from exiting.

“I mean it, Boxman,” He hissed. “As far as I’m concerned _this never happened_ and I’ll act accordingly.” He left in a flourish, opening the window and jumping out into the rapidly brightening plaza.

Alone, Boxman’s fingers drifted to the mess on his chest and stomach. He wondered if _next time_ was still on the table for someone who said the first time never happened.

* * *

Another night that he’d seemingly gotten plenty of sleep but was almost as tired waking up as he had been when he’d gone to bed. It was starting to get on his nerves.

This morning Venomous felt… relaxed, actually. Calmer than he’d been in weeks. Tired, absolutely, but he wasn’t ready to throw his alarm out the window. He couldn’t remember all of it, but he thought he’d had a pleasant dream. Something about–

_“Come on, PV, aren’t you gonna mark me?”_

Oh, Shepherd.

**Author's Note:**

> Might do some more for this because Ed keeps making me think about character development and stuff. As always, my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ianwritesfic) is filled with little daily updates on things I'm working on, how exhausted I am, and how thirsty I am for any incarnation of Professor Venomous.


End file.
